Talk:Three Years/@comment-28549248-20190625141741/@comment-27324808-20190625191019
Woohoo, you made it! No need to apologize, you’ve been busy and still are. I’m glad you took the time to compose all this feedback… here goes responding to it all. Was it after Kate had a miscarriage, Sandy was somehow showing them how their daughter would have looked like if born and grown? Yes. RIP Lost. I kind of teased that “Somebody dies” in my channel… but as usual, dead Talmids don’t stay dead. So not that impactful in the long run, but in the moment more impactful than one of the other characters dying. Also, Aiden no longer hates Tiberius. Alter-Kate in the Sequel Trilogy was neither resolved, as the 6th book never finished, nor explained, since she literally just showed up in Book 5 to be part of Cyclone and Kate’s storyline while Rover and Co did their thing in a ravaged future (dimension? (and I was possibly basing that setting on Avant Gardens Survival)). I had a comment on my wiki providing a resolution, but I deleted it a while ago because it conflicted with what I’m doing now. Servant of Darkness, The Search, and Full Circle all take place within two months in the same year, January and February 3025, which is actually 6 years before Three Years… oops. I’m thinking of changing that but then again, Three Years is actually only 2.3 Years after SOTS, so at least it’s a consistent mistake. Point being, Alter-Kate who for convenience I’ll just call Kath got infected by invaders from the Maelstrom Dimension after The Search and sometime during Full Circle. This is when the infection Kath describes to Aiden took place. Pre-infection Kath does appear in The Search, she is the object of The Search after all. After she is infected, replicates herself, and escapes, we are still left with an infected Kath. In Full Circle, Kate finds and smashes Alter-Kate – this is that Kath. So for a brief moment there were three Kates. Here’s a diagram. Maelstrom powers is similar to what Cyclone got in SOTS Part 6 for the time he was infected again. During his infection process he got see his Imagination Clone get created, but before his consciousness transferred the Clone was smashed. The same thing happened to Kath, but they didn’t smash her Clone and she escaped. The Maelstrom Dimension has been trying this for a while. Also when I say the original Stromling Trilogy took place in the Future Dimension, that refers to Servant of Darkness, The Search, and Full Circle as they were posted on the LMBs, along with The Figdroids. I made some edits to the Trilogy in transferring them to my wiki, mostly to delete some cringey bits but some important plot changes were made as well, such as the Darkitect not getting killed at the end of Full Circle, because he's alive and well in KOTOS. But in The Figdroids first flashback, taking place immediatley after Full Circle, he is dead and they are celebrating the Maelstrom's defeat, because this is the Future Dimension where he is dead. I don't know where the Sequel Trilogy fits yet. While some elements from it have been adopted, others have been completley ignored (like how Aiden, Luke, and Mara know each other) and I don't know how much else of it can remain canon. Except for the specific elements that have returned, such as Cyclone and Kate needing rescue from Earth and Kath being there, it's safe to assume none of it is canon, in any Dimension. Yes that was a Mikhaila cameo. Agentsky was a character I considered killing or leaving behind but this is more Interesting now. It’s not described but presumably Aiden and his team do report to the NF everything that happened on Jirdia and what the Rogues are doing. There will be a big to-do, if there wasn’t one between the last two chapters, but Aiden didn’t lead it. I’ve had a title in mind since beginning A Series of Four. In its conception, Three Years was supposed to be as short as Thirty Days, but obviously it’s turned out having so much more story… aside from some contradictions on the whole explosive-Maelstromnium problem, I like how things turned out. I like it a lot. Going back to Earth scares me. It didn’t really work out the last time, did it? Maelstrom Sparks and Unverse. Got it. Let’s chat sometime.